


Good Luck

by crowealtius



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowealtius/pseuds/crowealtius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tilda asks Dwalin if she can rub his head for good luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> So in Desolation of Smaug tilda says 'will they bring us good luck?' after the dwarves climbed out of bard's toliet (one of my favorite scenes tbh) and i thought what if she rubbed dwalin's head for good luck since he's bald and people think its good luck to rub a bald mans head?

Tilda gave a smile to dwalin who sat angrily in a chair he glanced around over to the others who looked cold and angry too, she couldn’t help but see that he was bald earlier after he came up from the stairs from their bathroom, she remembered the old saying ‘rub a bald head gives you luck’.  
  
She glanced back at her father talking to bain about the others, she looked at her older sister giving out blankets, tilda had one left, and this was her moment to give him one and a quick rub on the head. She quickly walked over there before Sigrid could give out the blanket and dwalin grumbled, she smiled handing it over, dwalin didn’t budge a smile to her he just grunted.  
“Mr Dwarf…”  
  
Dwalin put the blanket around him and gave a glare to her, he had enough of this he didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, being put fish on him was lighting the fuse, hiding in the toilet with 14 others was the explosion. “Dwalin..” he said.  
  
“A wise tale has said that if you rub the head of a bald man it’ll give you good luck!” Dwalin glared at her with the death glare he always gives to people who were most annoying to him, he looked away and shook his head lightly. Tilda frowned a bit, she didn’t want to just lean in and do it, he was sort of tall to her, and she didn’t want to get killed from the angry dwarf. He side glanced her seeing that she was looking down; she had a rag doll in her hand and clenched it looking sad. He sighed; he hoped the others weren’t seeing this. If they did he would have to kill them more and likely.  
  
“Lassie.." She looked up seeing him leaned over with his head. Her world shined bright and her hopes were up, she extended her arm to his head and started rubbing it, giggling quietly. “Thank you mister dwalin, luck will be with us.” She ran back over to Sigrid getting the hot tea and helped pass it out. Dwalin crossed his arms and he couldn’t help but smile a bit.  



End file.
